Blood glows red ( fixed )
by upside1488
Summary: This is just a story dedicated to my fellow companions on skype which are good friends and i thought they deserved their moment of fame in a shitty fanfic Kappa .


Hint: Underlined text is someone's speech . Bald letters have a meaning . The _ITALIC shows someone else's speech._

 **2015.11.06 . DDiary . 00:01**

 _"They're doing it again ... They laugh at me . They keep making fun of me . They don't show it but I know. I know they laugh at me behind my back . I know ... And **X** knows. **X** told me everything . He saw them laughing at me . He told me everything about them . **X** is the only one I can trust ... I don't have friends, only he is my friend. I talk to him and he talks to me too ... He tells me things . Many things . He's the only one I trust..."_

2015.11.08 15:40 Diary

"Another day of school had passed . Well . Let's just say this isn't the paradise I expected to see but I'll manage . People here are weird and I feel like they're giving me weird looks. It makes me anxious...I can't stop noticing how they look at me but Silver says it's just how Americans are . Heh . Oh , silver ? She's this girl which I first met when I came to this school. At first I felt very nervous . Both of being next to her and because of the fear of not fitting in . She was the one who introduced me to the school . She was a freshman there aswell . From what I know she changed schools just like I did . The only difference is that she still studies in the same city . Whereas I am far away from home . She's a fun chap . I didn't quite make any any friends yet , but I did have small talks with some people here. Sigh . "

 **2015.11.08 . DDiary . 23:59**

 _" Those devils . I can feel their dark energy ... I hate them . I keep hearing their whispers . They talk about me and THEY MAKE FUN OF ME . They think I'm different . And the way they look at me ...WHAT DO THEY KNOW . NOTHING . THEY KNOW NOTHING . **#+!/ 9 &£¥€»*$®{^** . Yes... **^$©¡¿¢~€** .Yes... You're right . We will not let them hurt us , right X ? _**& &£™®«|$%** _. Yes , I will obey"_

 ** _2015.11.10 Diary. 16:30_**

"I went to the chemistry class . I just feel like I'm in my element there . I love chemistry . Oh , and biology too . Me and the teacher found a common ground pretty quick . She saw that I know my way in the subject so she let me visit her class and mess around with my own little projects . Today I wanted to test out this cool "explosive" mix or Natrium and iodide . Something I dug up from the internet . I took my seat and started doing my own thing . But then ... weirdness ... I felt dizzy and everything around me went slow until it completely froze . It went all black in my eyes . And then I just faded I snapped out of it I was still sitting in my seat , everything seemed normal . Well ... It's not the first time this happened . I have these weird "blackouts" or whatever and I have no idea why . The doctors say it's a rare dysfunction with a really long name that I didn't bother to memorise . They didn't have that much proof so I didn't have to believe them . I know it's not a dysfunction or whatever . But neither do i know what it is . It's just a thing that happens ... Anyways . Brought back to planet earth I looked around the class and I saw a student leaving the classroom and as he was leaving through the door he gave me a little smile . It didn't look like something promising . Weird . I swear I was the only student in the classroom before the blackout... maybe I'm being paranoid. I looked back at my desk and both of the chemicals were missing .. Strange . Now I haven't got what I need to make the boom boom mixture :( . Oh well . Maybe it's for the best because the exposion is pretty big. It's still awesome though. The iodide should have made the explosion look purple or dark blue ... I'm bad with colors . The coolest thing is that when it's done It is SO unstable that a little mosquito landing on it will trigger an explosion . Darn me and my explosion talk ... I just left the classroom as if nothing happened . "

 **2015.11.10 DDiary 23:56**

" **+ &$€®©}«¥€**... _I will do as you say X._.. **£ &$%~€{€®`»** _... I won't , I promise . "_

 **2015.11.11 Diary. 14:38**

"Today I got to leave early school early because I felt bad . It was kinda boring today . Didn't have any interesting subjects . I did meet Silver again . She introduced me to her friend . If I recall correctly her name was... ugh ... what was it ... Evey ... Eve ... Evi... or was it Divi ... Mivi ?... Vivi ... Damn my memory ! They're both cool . I think we're becoming friends. She even gave me her skype . Jackpot :^) . Also , the school principal invited me to his room for a talk after my math class. I thought that I'm in trouble for the lost chemicals ... He wasn't there when I came in and the door wasn't locked so I came in and took a seat . Then ... it happened again ... The blackout ... I swear I feel like it's getting worse . I'm not sure how long I've been out but he wasn't there yet when I woke up. After 5 minutes he came in and he asked me how am I feeling in this school , do I feel safe and whatever .. phew , gladly I didn't get in any trouble . Ofcourse I told him I was fine ... Didn't want to stay there for too long . I asked him if I can go home because I felt bad. The blackout left me dizzy but I didn't tell him about it. He let me go home so I just left. I should message Silver on skype today ... we'll see how it goes ."

 **2015.11.11 DDiary 23:49**

" ***$~€{^~#** _... yes , nobody saw anything ..._ **#\|®©«\^\$**... _As you wish ... Those humans don't know what's coming to them ... They will suffer ! ..._ "

 **2015.11.12 Diary 16:01**

" As I came in school today I saw the principal walking around in anger . I asked him what happened and he told me that yesterday he lost the keys to the school's door and his office . He said he couldn't find them anywhere . Luckily for him there were spare keys but the lost ones remain a mystery"

 **2015.11.23 Diary 15:13**

"Few weeks of school have passed , gladly I didn't have any blackouts lately . Anywho , I kinda talk to Silver and her friends a lot now . And yea the girls name was Vivi , or mommyfuntime as she called herself . I like them . Haven't met anyone like them in Lithuania ... I also met a guy named Syndrux . He will finish school this year so he's older than me . We met by accident . I kinda was using the computer in IT class to play League of Legends instead of learning and as he was visiting the IT teacher he saw me playing it . He didn't tell on me. Instead , he gave me his league name and told me that we could play . Maybe he was just jealous that I was in a higher rank than him ... eh ... Nerd stuff ... Anyway, moving on. Just the other day I noticed this graffiti sign in the school's boy toilet that said "Beanbox was here" . I asked silver about it and she told me this story of about guy who left the school because of unknown reasons a year ago ... From what she told me , he sounds like a fun guy . Now it is believed that he is in Canada. Oh , also , a cool thing will be happening next Monday ( in 4 days ) . We will have an event where all students will stay at school at night and just hangout , have fun , have a sleepover or whatever . Should be fun. Also on the weather forecast it was told that there will be an eclipse that day . It should be awesome. Can't wait to see it from our school. P.S no phones are allowed in the party cause we agreed to try and survive a night without them . Just a bet between the students and teachers . No teachers or other staff wil be there tho . I think they just trust us not to cause trouble. Dang I hope they're right . Heh heh"

 **2015.11.23 DDiary 23:58**

" **#£€\^%«¥¥*$¡\** _... yes , I am ..._ **=£;£;_;) $*°©]\|\$$** _._ _.. that sounds perfect .finally , vengeance ! "_

 **2015.11.27 Diary , 07:30 at home.**

"Today marks the day of the sleep over . I'm so excited . I can't wait to hang out with Silver , vivi , maybe even Syndrux will be there . Just yesterday Silver also introduced me to this guy name Grynn . We didn't talk much but he was a tall slim guy . Just like any other lol . I got my backpack ready , I packed it yesterday before bed. Stuffed some food in it :^).But the funny thing is that I remember closing my backpack before going to sleep but it was opened again this morning . Eh , doesn't matter. Can't wait for the eclipse though . In Lithuania I never got a chance to see the moon blocking the whole sun . I'm bringing my diary too, I'll write something while at school. Well, time to go ."

 **Same day , later at school.**

Danny was already having fun at school with his friends . He had already munched on whole 2 packets of potato chips . It's like he's addicted . "You excited about the eclipse?" He asked his friend Silver . "Yeah! Tell you what , we got the keys to the rooftop door from the security guard yesterday , we can watch it from there" . "Awesome idea ! It's going to start soon , go up there and I'll meet you guys there in a bit" and with those words Danny split up from his friends . He found a comfortable place at the end of the corridor . The school was super quiet , everyone was in classes , talking about stuff . The corridors were empty , dark and spooky. Danny sat next to a window ... peace ... quiet ... a moment of loneliness...He remembered his home and how he missed it. After sitting almost in a trance state of mind something struck Danny's head . No, it wasn't a hit from something or someone . It was a sharp pain in the head , dizziness , again..."i thought they're over.." it hurt Danny even to say these words . There he was , fighting the pain but it didn't go away. Suddenly , poof . Danny faded into darkness , losing self consciousness . He woke up while he was standing in the middle of the corridor , facing the same window , just farther away. " was I sleepwalking ? ... what happened ? What time is it ? " Danny ran up to the window and next to it there was his Diary ... it was opened... He came closer in fear , not understanding what's going on . He looked at the first pages of the diary . They were empty. " but ... where are my notes ? Where are they ?". He opened the next page . Glowing , blood red text with a creepy handwriting that didn't look like his was all over the paper. "T...those...those weren't there before.." Frozen in shock he began to read the notes.  _**"** **2015.11.06 DDiary 00:01"**_

.  "What? I don't write at night ... and why is diary misspelled? ..." he read the following .

 _" They're doing it again ... They laugh at me . They keep making fun of me . They don't show it but I know. I know they laugh at me behind my back . I know ... And **LUCIUS** knows. **LUCIUS** told me everything . He saw them laughing at me . He told me everything about them . **LUCIUS** is the only one I can trust ... I don't have friends, only he is my friend. I talk to him and he talks to me too ... He tells me things . Many things . He's the only one I trust..."_

"Who .. who is Lucius ... how did I write this ..." He read the next note .

 ** _"2015.11.08 DDiary 23:59"_**

" _Those devils . I can feel their dark energy ... I hate them . I keep hearing their whispers . They talk about me and THEY MAKE FUN OF ME . They think I'm different . And the way they look at me ...WHAT DO THEY KNOW . NOTHING . THEY KNOW NOTHING ._

 ***** Calm down my demon child. Lucius is here for you. We must punish anyone who disobeys us*****

 _... Yes ..._

 *****We will kill them ... YOU will kill them*****

 _Yes... You're right . We will not let them hurt us , right LUCIUS?_

 *****Yes , my demon child. Listen to me and do my bidding. It's time you know your purpace. You, are the chosen one. At the day of this human's birth I possesed his soul to corrupt it and feed on it. Unfortunately this soul was one of a kind. It's filled with the blessings of the foolish god himself. It was too strong for me and trapped me inside it. I used my demon blood to release a new , weak dark demon into the child's mind to let it grow and get stronger with time. The demon of which I speak of is you . You are my child, you are a part of me . You became strong enough to take control over the body at night when demons get stronger. By using this book you are able to communicate with me , but only at night. The ink is invisible at day and the only way I can talk to you is by leaving notes on this book . They cannot be seen by anyone at daylight . Your purpace is to help me escape this body by giving me power. Power that I get from the blood of humans! With my help you can temporarily take control over the body even at day time but for a short amount of time. Since I've been in this human for so long I know everything about it and what he will do. Tomorrow , when I give you control of the body I need you to steal and hide the chemicals somewhere safe in schools*****

 _. . . Yes , I will obey"_

"Holy fuck ! Is this why I get those blackouts? Wait ... so what did I just do when I was unconscious?!"

 _ **"2015.11.10 DDiary 23:56"**_

 ** _"***Child! You have done well . Now . I need you to steal the keys to the school's doors and the principal's office. Can you do that, child?***_**

 _.. I will do as you say **LUCIUS**..._

 ***** good . You have to make sure you don't get caught or bring attention to yourself*****

 _... I won't , I promise . "_

"Oh god ... so the blackout at the principal's office ..." Danny was left with two notes left.

 ** _"2015.11.11 DDiary 23:49"_**

 **"***Did you complete your task, child?*****

 _... yes , nobody saw anything ..._

 *****Now I need you to leave the human alone, and so will I . He must not find out about our plans. We shall lay low and wait for an opportunity to strike*****

 _... As you wish ... Those devils don't know what's coming to them ... They will suffer ! ..."_

"What plan ... what's going to happen"? Danny was shaking , almost fainting from the fear. A horrible shiver went through his entire body. He read the last note.

 _ **"2015.11.23 DDiary 23:58"**_

 **"***Are you here , my child?*****

 _... yes , I am ..._

 *****Good. The human has plans tomorrow . Plans that can help us . The human will be at school tomorrow and so will be other people . It is our chance to trap them and kill them ALL! I want you to take the stolen keys and put them into his backpack . We will need them. Here is our plan. We must execute every detail perfectly. Tomorrow , before nightfall , there will be an eclipse which takes away my powers for some time. The human is taking his diary with him . Since it's going to be dark while the eclipse happens he will also be able to see our notes. We need to leave him with no chance of saving anything or anyone. Before the eclipse I will give you control over the body o you could prepare for murder . Use the keys to lock all the entrances . Go to the principal's office and find the alarm switch . You must turn the alarm systems off .With the chemicals that you have you must make the explosive and pour it on the floor near the entrances. If anyone steps on it , it will explode. The explosion is enough to tear a human's leg off. This will make sure nobody tries to leave , or they can die trying. Then go back to where the human was before we took over him . After the end of the eclipse you will gain full control of the body . Get a weapon from the canteen and then lock it so everybody else would be unarmed. Do not worry about anyone trying to stop you . They will be too busy panicking . You've got my powers protecting you too. Then you can have all the fun by killing them*****

 _... that sounds perfect .finally , vengeance ! "_

"Oh shit oh shit! What can I do ? Shit I don't have my phone! Shit shit shit!" Danny tried to run and tell everyone to escape but the pain in the head came back , stronger than ever. His movements slowed down , darkness in the eyes. He collapsed on the floor. Suddenly , dark smoke started coming out of his body as if he was burning. He moved his fingers , his arm , his leg , and then he stood up . His eyes were soulless , dark red. It was the demon child . He grabbed a butchers knife from the kitchen . "Time to FEAST!" the voice was very deep and crackly . At total , there were about 50 people in school tonight . The traps were set . No chance of escape. Class 204 . A group of younger students were in there . With the strength of a demon Danny burst open the door with the knife yelling " TIME TO DIEEEEEEEEEEE" . The students started to panic and scream . The screams fueled Danny's thirst for blood. There was a second entrance in the classroom and everyone ran to it as quickly as possible . Danny caught a few of the slow students and stabbed them in their backs . "First blood…. The smell….I NEED MORE" . The panic of the students brought other people from their classrooms as they were curious of what was happening. Echoes of explosions were heard in the corridors . Moments after , a loud voice was heard through the whole school ***evil laugh*** " THERE'S NO ESCAPEEEEEE , I'M COMING FOR YOUUUUUUUUUU! " . Danny ran to the crowds of people , stabbing anyone near him . A guy was sitting in a corner , crying in shock . It was the same guy Danny met the other day . Grynn … Apparently he didn't go on the roof with the others. Grynn was too shocked from the desperate screams of exploded people and their blood all over the place . He didn't understand what's happening . He looked up to Danny who was standing next to him . " Please … Help me … Help me . Will you help me " Grynn burst into heavier tears . "Yes. Give me your hand " Danny offered his hand to Grynn . He took Danny's hand and stood up . "Thank you, this… this is a nightmare" . It took Grynn a while to look into Danny's eyes . They were blood red and his clothes were covered in blood. "What…What... happened to you?". With those words he felt a pain in his stomach. He looked down to see a knife in his stomach , cutting through his body . His guts popped out of his body , blood pouring like a fountain . "Why?...why….." with his last breath he fell on his knees , trying to say something. The same knife struck his head . His lifeless body fell to the ground . The bloodshed continued for a while . Desperate screams , cries echoed through the school . Some were crying for help while lying on the ground , bleeding to death . Guts , blood everywhere . Near the school doors there was a pool of human body parts , blood , flesh . One last person was trying to hide in the toilet . He closed himself in a cabin and pinned himself to a wall , only to feel a stab in his back . The cabin wall was plastic and wasn't hard to cut through . Choking from the blood in his mouth he cried for his parents. It was his last cry ever. Danny went back to the diary that was left in the same place and started to write to Lucius. _"yesssssssssssssss…. Master ….. I did it . I killed them all . Now you can escape this body ! " _.

 *****No , my child. I cannot leave this body yet , as there are a few humans left. They are hiding on the rooftop . Go kill them and set me free!*****

 _"Yes , Lucius…"_

Slowly making his way to the door to the rooftop Danny gave a last look at the bodies and blood . He gave out a maniac laugh that echoed all around the school. He can up to the door . It was locked. Silver's voice was heard from the other side.  
"Danny , no ! Danny please don't come in . What are you doing !? You … We heard screams and explosions ... Grynn … He went to check what's happening but never came back . What have you done to him? We know you are the killer!"

There was no response . Just silence .

"You are NOT getting in here! Leave us alone you monster ." This time it was vivi's voice.

There was still no answer.

"DO YOU HEAR ME YOU FUCKER! If you try to come in I'll kill you ! Go away!" . It was a man's voice . It didn't remind of anyone Danny knew .

Moments of silence have gone by . ***Knock knock*** . The three of them looked at the door , scared . ***KNOCK KNOCK*** . The knocking became stronger . ***KNOCK KNOCK*** It didn't stop . Silver lost control of her body and fell on the ground , but still conscious . She crawled into a ball and sat on the edge of the roof . ***Knock*** …. *** KNOCK *** the hit from the knock dented the door even though it was made of metal . ***KNOCK*** . With a strong hit the door lost a metal screw which was securing it . ***KNOCK*** The lock burst open and the door was unlocked but still closed . Everybody's eyes were on the door except for Silver's which she covered with her eyes . A moment of stillness … Very , very slowly the door began to open . Weird noises were coming out behind it . Silver burst into tears , Vivi was hugging her because there as nothing left to do . The guy stood in front them with a solid metal pipe that was laying around on the roof . Danny came out of the door , standing still . Half of his body was covered in Necrosis . Dark , dead skin , bones sticking out . The other side seemed fine and humane .

"I'm … I'm sorry . I'm sorry…" Tears went down Danny's eyes . They looked the same as they were before all this. "It wasn't me ….. It was him . The demon . I didn't know they … they were were in me …"

The three of them were frozen , looking at him .

"I'm sorry … I can't . can't be … They control me… I'M SORRY , I'M SORRY" Danny's other half of the face was getting corrupted by the necrosis … He fell on his knees , grabbing on his head , trying to fight himself . Struggling to do anything , his eyes turned blood red again . Still on his knees , he looked up the man with the pipe . "time…Time to dieee". Danny pulled out the blood knife and stood up facing the man , giving him a maniac smile . "your move , weak one " . The man gulped down his fear and ran straight into Danny . Vivi's voice was heard in the background "Syndrux me careful!"

He swung with the pipe and aimed for Danny's head . With a quick move of the hand Danny caught the pipe in mid swing . With the grab he pulled the pipe from Syndrux's hands and threw it off the roof . He followed with quick swings with the knife , but Syndrux managed to avoid them . "COME HERE! " Danny rushed on Syndrux with anger , trying to hit him . Syndrux gave it all he could and avoided the attacks and trying to take away the knife . Danny was extremely enraged " This ends now" . His eyes started glowing dark red , lines that remind of blood vessels started glowing on his body . With the speed of the a thousand gazelles he leaped on to Syndrux , aiming for a stab . There was no time for Syndrux to react . In a second , Danny and Syndrux were standing right next to each other . Looking into each other's eyes . From Silver's and Vivi's perspective of view they saw Syndrux standing with his back turned on them and Danny was somewhere behind him . There was no sound . Slowly , blood started dripping on the ground. Drops became a stream of blood. "Syndrux! Nooo!" the girls cried . Blood started pouring like a fountain . Syndrux slowly stepped away from Danny , shocked . Silver and Vivi saw Danny standing there , with a knife in his stomach and blood pouring out . He fell on his knees as his eyes gained the old color , and the necrosis of his body faded away as he started looking like a human again . "I'm sorry . It's all my fault . I had to end it … End it all … " with his last words his body plunged on the ground . Syndrux took the keys to the schools doors from Danny's corpse . He then took Vivi's and Silver's hands and they ran away from the school .

The next morning the whole town was shocked with the news of the horrible murder in the school. The government had shut down the school. A week later the whole town gathered to a funeral for the victims of that night . The only survivors : Silver , Syndrux and Vivi were send to the Mental hospital for psychiatric rehabilitation. With enormous doses of drugs their memories of the murders were washed away. Together with their families they changed cities and started a new life . Danny's corpse was never found . The murders left a big scar in the lives of the families of the fallen . These people will never forget and forgive for what happened that day …


End file.
